


The Ugly Duckling

by toogay4happy



Series: Parenthood: Winchester Style [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Parenthood, Sleep Deprivation, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogay4happy/pseuds/toogay4happy
Summary: A mini fic I wrote for my friend at 2 am. Basically Dadstiel and Papa!Dean with toddler Jack. And a mentioned Uncle Moose, just cause.





	The Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't want to post this, but my friend said I should. So here you go.

It was late- about three in the morning. Dean had just finished folding the last of the laundry and could finally rest. He flopped down on his and Cas' bed, thoroughly exhausted. Man, that kid went through nearly half his wardrobe in a single damn day! Food spills, mud, bugs- alive and dead ones- all soiled the clothes worn by baby Jack. Sure, dude was a little kid so Dean couldn’t get too upset. But would it kill him to maybe stay away from Sam’s vegetable garden every once and awhile?  


Dean couldn’t bring himself to lift his head as the bedroom door suddenly creaked open. At first, Dean thought that perhaps Castiel had managed to get Jack to sleep and was coming to join him. But when the sound of two clumsy tapping footfalls thumped against the floor towards him, Dean’s hopes went spiraling down a drain of dread. ‘ _Nooo_ ,’ he groaned mentally, ‘ _Come on, just a few minutes of sleep. Please.’_

He felt the tiny fingers poke at his arm and stifled a heavy sigh. Looks like Cas was having more trouble than he thought. “Papa. Papa, wake up,” whispered a groggy voice directly in Dean’s ear. So much for sleeping. With a fake stirring noise, Dean blinked open an eye and found two wide gold ones staring back intently. He grumbled a little under his breath as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Little Jack scrambled onto the bed to sit beside Dean, who ran a hand tiredly over his eyes.

“What’s up, buddy? Why aren’t you sleeping? Didn’t Daddy read you a story?” Dean mumbled in a soft voice. Jack hummed, affirming that Cas had indeed read him a story. Dean opened his arms to allow Jack to climb into his lap. He fought the urge to yawn and blinked a few times to keep his eyes awake.

There was obviously something bothering the toddler; Jack was a good kid who always went to sleep during a story told by either Dean or Castiel. Or the occasional Uncle Sam. So for him to come into their room to wake up Dean meant something was up.

“What happened? Where’s Daddy?”  


“He’s in my bed,”

"In your bed?"

Jack nodded, his face scrunching up in child-like frustration.

“Well, let's go get him, huh?”

Dean got to his feet with the sleepy tike in his arms. As they walked down the hallway- or shuffled rather-, Jack explained that Cas had been reading him the story of The Ugly Duckling, one of his favorites. But halfway through, he had stopped reading. Jack claimed his eyes had filled with tears and he’d asked Jack if it was okay for him to sleep in there tonight. Of course, the kid hadn’t refused. But that was when he hadn’t realized how much space Cas took up.

“I’m all squished, Papa. Make him go with you,” Jack complained when they’d reached his room. Dean silently set him down on the floor and flipped on the nightlight. As its warm blue glow cloaked the room, Castiel could be seen lying in the fetal position on Jack’s tiny bed. The sight of the man gripping tightly to the book while curled around a small space of mattress made Dean’s heart ache. He sat down on the side of the bed and gently shook his husband awake.  


“Cas? Come on, time for bed,”  


“…Dean?”  


“Go back to your bed, Daddy! This one is mine!”  


A disgruntled Castiel and sleep deprived Dean each glanced over at the toddler. He stood on his tiptoes to try and appear taller and had his cheeks and chest puffed out indignantly. A small chuckle rumbled through both parents as Jack teetered back onto his heels. As Cas sat up, the book slipped from his lap onto the sheets. He stared down at it with a bleak expression. He then turned to Jack and opened his arms invitingly. Jack squinted at him suspiciously.

“You don’t get hugs until you’re outta my bed,” he pouted. Dean quirked a smile and patted Cas soothingly on the back as the man’s arms dropped to his sides. “I’d listen to the kid, Cas,” he teased, lightly kissing his husband’s temple. Castiel sighed and clambered from the child sized bed, which groaned under his weight. Only then did Jack allow himself to be picked up for a hug.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t finish the story this time, Jack. Shall I read you another one?” Cas said in a raspy tone- one even deeper than his normal rumble. Dean frowned a little, concern blossoming further in his chest at the look of awe and sadness in the man’s eyes. Jack shook his head and gently placed one tiny palm against the stubbly cheek of his father.

“You need to sleep, Daddy. Else you won’t be able to smile at breakfast,” he said softly. Cas sucked in a surprised breath. Jack lightly kissed his nose then squirmed to be let down. When his wishes were met, he wobbly walked over to Dean and put his arms up as an indication to be picked up. Dean did so, his eyes flicking from Castiel to their son. Jack pressed both hands to Dean’s cheeks and forced him to turn his head.

“Papa, you should read Daddy a story. He needs one more than me,” he whispered exaggeratedly. He gave Dean a kiss on the cheek then hopped down onto his bed. Jack crawled over his covers, flopped down on his pillow, and hummed in appreciation of its softness. Dean shook his head, chest tight with emotion, as he pulled the blankets over his child’s tiny body. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple then smoothed his hair from his face.  


“Night, pal,”  


“Night night, Papa. Night night, Daddy,”  


“…goodnight, Jack,”  


Dean stiffened at the melancholic lilt to Castiel's voice. With another quick brush of his lips over Jack’s forehead, he got up and went to Cas' side. When his husband avoided looking at him, Dean carefully guided him into the hallway with a hand to the small of his back. After Jack’s door clicked shut, he turned to Cas. He didn’t know where to put his hands so Dean settled on holding Castiel's. They were warm from sleep but growing clammy.  


“What’s goin' on, Cas? Talk to me,”  


“Please, Dean. Let’s just…let's just go to bed,”  


Castiel squeezed Dean’s hands then brushed passed him. For a moment, Dean stood there in the dim hallway, feeling numb and helpless. What could have possibly tipped Cas so far into this state? Just hours ago, the guy was beaming and praising Jack for another of his Picasso scribble drawings. Dean ran a hand through his hair, peeking over his shoulder at his angel’s retreating figure slipping into their bedroom.

When Dean came in shortly afterwards, he found Cas sitting on their bed, head in his hands. Without speaking, Dean cautiously walked over and sat down next to him. He leaned into Cas and lightly trailed his hand down the angel’s arm until their fingers could entwine. When Cas lifted their hands to kiss Dean’s knuckles, Dean could see the pain and embarrassment in his eyes.

“Cas. What is it? And don’t say it’s nothin' cause we both know you’re lying,”  


“I don’t- I don’t think I’ve ever truly realized how special family could be,”  


“What do you mean?”  


Cas turned to Dean and kissed him softly. Dean made a surprised noise that faded as he kissed back. When they pulled away from each other, Dean rested his forehead against Cas'. His husband sighed and entwined the fingers on their other hands to match. They sat there for a few moments, simply breathing and relishing the other’s presence. Dean rubbed his thumb over the rough skin of Castiel's fingers.  


“Talk to me, Cas,”  


“You, Jack,…Sam. All of you are so precious to me. I never want to see a day where I don’t wake up with you next to me, or Jack shaking us awake for pancakes, or watching Sam play with him at the park so we can do simple things like clean the bunker,”  


“Cas, you-,”  


“I had never felt this way with my brothers and sisters in heaven. Yes, we loved each other, but not like this. Never with this much intensity. And I suppose I was lost. Searching for the part of my existence that was missing,”  


“And what was that?”  


Their voices barely rose above a whisper. Dean could feel his heart swelling with emotion as he listened to Cas talk. He hadn’t known that Cas felt like this. If he had…Castiel blinked up at him, eyes brilliant even in the dimness of their bedroom. He stared at Dean as he always had- with love so overwhelming that it took Dean’s breath away every time. This time, Dean initiated the kiss. This one was chaste but held a strong meaning to it that the two had come to understand as his way of saying “I love you”.  


“I found you. My family. Even after everything, you’re all still here,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. They fell back onto their bed, wrapping easily in each other’s arms. Dean nuzzled into Cas and kissed a trail along the skin of the angel’s neck. Cas shuddered and pressed them closer together. His fingers found Dean’s hair and gently slid to the base of his neck. Dean kissed each part of Castiel’s face, his lips warm and chapped.  


“And we’re not goin' anywhere. You’re our family, too. We…we love you, Cas,” Dean murmured against Cas’ shoulder. His response was a shaky sigh that turned into a chuckle as the pull of sleep began to take over. Warm and content, Cas snuggled against Dean and felt a tear- a happy tear- slide down his cheek. This was it. The part of his life that had been slipping through his fingers at every turn. The one thing Cas had wanted more than anything in the universe.  


“I am home.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I may make more, cause they're cuties.


End file.
